


i've been saving this for you, baby

by FightMeDickWolf



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, au where i knew about sports, southern charlie returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeDickWolf/pseuds/FightMeDickWolf
Summary: Charlie won some sports, Logan congratulates him.





	i've been saving this for you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on sick brain + cold medicine, please forgive me

Charlie's ears ring as the crowd goes wild, his teammates hike him into the air as confetti covers his hair. His eyes search the crowd, smile growing wider when he sees warm green eyes looking back. Logan's eyes are crinkled at the corners with his smile, holding a thumbs up at Charlie before winking. 

Charlie let's his teammates carry him and throw him in the air, laughing all the while. He watches as Logan disappears from the stands and his legs wobble when he's placed back on the ground. Everyone rushes to the locker room, quickly washing before running out again, eager to celebrate. Charlie sits, laughing along with their jokes and banter, waiting until the door slams shut one final time. 

Charlie gingerly peels his clothes off before stepping into an already steaming stream of water. He lets water cascade over his face and hair, listening as the water hits the tiles around him. When the door creaks open, he keeps his head under the stream. He listens as another set of clothes drop to the floor and feels goosebumps on his skin when the curtain opens, cool air hitting warmed skin. 

Charlie's chin meets his chest when he drops his head as large hands meet his skin and paw at his shoulders. He feels a soft kiss against his neck, "You did great out there tonight, babe, I'm proud of you." 

Charlie feels his heartbeat quicken, "It was all a team effort."

Logan huffs out a breath against Charlie's neck, "Don't be so modest, sweetheart, you were the star of the show." 

Charlie lifts his head and stretches it to the side, letting Logan suck a sloppy kiss into his neck. "You're talkin' an awful lot for someone whose got a promise to keep." 

Logan laughs, pulling away from Charlie's neck. "Oh, angel, no need to be impatient I haven't forgotten about your reward."

Charlie tenses slightly when he hears the shampoo bottle snap open, relaxing when fingers begin to massage the liquid into his scalp. Logan's fingers scratch softly, cleaning all of the dirt and grime from Charlie's hair. Logan turns Charlie's hips, moving him to face forward as he guides Charlie's head back under the stream. Logan gently wipes water from Charlie's face before lathering soap in his hands, letting suds foam all over. He begins with Charlie's neck, wrapping his hands briefly around and pressing slightly against his Adam's apple, feeling Charlie swallow under the pads of his fingers. Logan lets his hands drop down and dig into Charlie's shoulders, gripping hard before soothing Charlie's skin with the suds. He runs his hands down Charlie's arms to his hands, letting their fingers tangle together quickly before running his hands back up to grip Charlie's broad shoulders again. 

Logan takes his time squeezing Charlie's shoulders, relieving any pressure and tension from the game, stress, life. Charlie sighs happily, rolling his shoulders in Logan's hands. Logan's hands find Charlie's back, wrapping his arms around Charlie and pressing closer, letting their bare chests collide. He let's suds run down Charlie's spine, chases after them with his hands, grinning when he feels Charlie jerk. Charlie rests his head against Logan's shoulder, muffling a whine when Logan's hands grip his ass. 

Logan's soapy hands lather Charlie's cheeks, teasingly opening him up and letting soap trail down. Charlie moans into Logan's neck as fingers teasingly dip in between his cheeks. Logan hums when his fingers brush the plug snuggly seated inside of Charlie, "I like to think that this was your good luck charm, angel. Carrying me around inside you, you won the game. Nobody even knew, nobody saw the slight limp in your step. Except for me, I noticed every time this shifted inside of you..." 

Logan's fingers tap the base of the plug, making Charlie groan and lean forward. Water rushes over Charlie's back as Logan maneuvers him back under the stream, letting the soap wash off of his body. Logan wiggles the plug inside of Charlie, groaning when Charlie's hand reaches down to tease the plug himself. Logan guides Charlie's fingers to pull the plug out fully, flipping them around again so that the water hits his back while Charlie's chest was pressed against the cold tiles. 

Charlie shivers, both from the shock of the tiles and at the fingers that quickly fill where the plug kept him opened. Logan bites his lips, muffling a moan when he feels the slick heat still inside of Charlie. He leans in close, letting his breath ghost over Charlie's ear, "Oh, baby... Angel, could you feel me here when you won? Did I almost spill out of you while your teammates lifted you up, not knowing how filthy you are? How you begged so prettily for me to plug you up, fuck you nice and hard if you won?"

Charlie moaned, nodding his head and pressing his hands against the tiles, pushing himself onto Logan's fingers. "Tell me I did good, I did good for you didn't I? G-god, I felt you everywhere, please, baby..." 

Logan twists his fingers, almost painfully pressing against Charlie's prostate, moaning as he cried out. "Please what, angel? Whatever you want, it's yours." 

Charlie pants against the tiles, jutting his hips out and arching his back. Logan hums, reaching around and gripping Charlie's leaking cock "What's wrong, baby boy, don't wanna be loud for me? Worried someone will walk in on their dear prefect moaning like a slut?"

Logan pulls away, both hands leaving Charlie's body. Charlie shivers, turning and grabbing Logan's hands to put them back where they were. Charlie let's out an unashamed, loud moan when he presses Logan's fingers back inside of him "Please, I don't care who hears, I can't wait, fuck me. Please, oh, please just give it to me. Give me my reward...please." 

Logan pins Charlie back against the wall, slowly slipping his fingers out, lifting Charlie's leg and wrapping his around his waist. He leans forward and gently kisses Charlie's lips and each cheek before rubbing the head of his cock across Charlie's entrance. Charlie loudly moans, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck, urging him on. As Logan pushes in inch by inch, Charlie's eyes roll back and his nails dig into Logan's flesh. 

Logan tests a few thrusts once Charlie is filled, listening as each push forward knocks the breath out of him. Charlie pants and lets his leg tighten around Logan's waist before crying out.

Logan feels Charlie's leg tense up in his hand as his face scrunches into a grimace. Logan stills his hips, rubbing Charlie's knee "What's the matter, angel? Not hurting you am I?" 

Charlie lets out a strained breath, "No, no baby, your doin' perfect it's just my leg is crampin' a little."

Charlie adjusts his stance a little, gasping at the deepened angle, but wincing again. Logan's other hand grips Charlie's chin and brings their lips together, "Let me help you there." 

Logan hooks his other arm under Charlie's other leg, lifting him up fully. His other hand adjusts its grip on Charlie's leg as he situates Charlie against the wall, Charlie gasps out at his entire weight being held up by Logan. 

"Is this better for you, angel?" 

Charlie lets his head hit the tiles behind him, arching his back slightly as his arms loop around Logan's neck. Charlie moans before bringing their lips back together, "It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> don't let this fool you...shower sex? Dangerous. be careful kids


End file.
